This project is concerned with the design, construction and evaluation of an oxygen electrode with quantitative electrolytic reduction of oxygen, low oxygen consumption per unit area, and rapid response. We are studying the application of silver mesh as cathode material on the performance of the electrode system with the above properties. The low porosity silver mesh should reduce the oxygen consumption per unit area and avoid the usual problem of variable electrolyte thickness between cathode and protective membranes.